hello boys
by ahza77
Summary: -¿y tu quien eres?-, -¿pues que acaso Kay no les dijo quien soy?-,- no-,-pues yo soy...-. manden rr, besos a todos.
1. Default Chapter

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

¡¡¡Hello boys!!!!

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Primer capitulo:yo soy...

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

"_te deseo y no lo acepte a tiempo, pero no me rendir_

_-Ahza777-_

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Bueno les traigo esta historia que me carcomía por contárselas, la verdad es que le metí mucho lemon, y una gran sorpresota, espero que les guste y que me manden R/r que la verdad me encanta, espero que ahora si les pueda actualizar mas cosas, nos veremos después mis queridos amigos, y les dejare con la historia.ha por sierto, con eso de que van a remetir los fincs pues creo que despues tendre que clasifica mis fincs para mayores de 17, mandenme mensajes si no estan de acuerdo les vere mis amores.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Era un viernes por la tarde, un grupo de chicos se encontraba en la casa de un chico de cabellos negros, la platica era entretenida y divertida casi para todos, uno de ellos el mas callado, el mas frió de todos se encontraba callado, paresia muy pensativo a comparación a otros días

¡¡huammmm!-bostezo el chico de cabellos negros, el chico rubio se le acerco como un gatito y se sentó cercas de el

Takao, si te aburre lo de Keny podemos entretenernos juntos- le dijo como un susurro el rubio al moreno, esto sonrojo a excesivamente al moreno

Este... Rey enseguida venimos- el chico felino les sonri

Esta bien- y le dio un beso en los labios a Takao, salieron los dos chicos de la sala y subieron presurosos las escaleras, al llegar los dos chicos entraron y cerraron la puerta, el rubio comenzó a engullir los exquisitos labios del moreno, una pelea de lenguas comenzó entre ambos y cuando menos lo esperaron se estaban, ya quitando las camisas presurosos, Máx desabrocho ágilmente el pantalón del moreno, los bajo asta las rodillas, dejo los labios del moreno para bajar mas y mas asta llegar al pene del moreno, lo introdujo dentro de su boca y chupo rápidamente

Ammmhahahaha, sigue Máx...si...mas...si- el moreno se desfallecía de placer eso le encantaba de sus "amigos" , su relación con ellos era mas "intima" (ya te gustaron las comillas, ve a comer O) y eso que todo comenzó en una sesión apasionada con Máx donde los cacho Rey y este no se quiso quedar atrás y al día siguiente el también le dio faje, y algo que le gustaba era metérsela a Kenny ya que este tenia un cavidad muy estrecha y deliciosa, pero el único que no "sabia" de esas relaciones furtivas de sus compañeros era Kay el chico frió del grupo y el único que paresia duro como piedra, repentinamente Takao exploto dentro de la boca de Máx

Ahahahaaaaammmm...me encanto Máx me encanta que me hagas esto...eres mas entretenido que las platicas de Kenny-

Asi que no te gusto tanto...- el rubio frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto y le dio la espalda al moreno este lo tomo sin previo aviso, lo agacho y de una arremetida le metió el pene aun erguido del moreno

Argggg...mmmahahaha...muevete Takao...rápido...duro...- el rubio se sentía en la gloria cada vez que Takao se la metía, le encantaba, y mas cuando el moreno tomo con ambas manos el pene de Máx y lo movió al ritmo de sus embestidas, y sin previo aviso los dos llegaron al clímax del placer, Takao sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban al igual que a las del rubio, cayeron los dos ligeramente al piso

ARGGGG...oye esto se siente bien asi- el pene del moreno aun seguía dentro de su ano y la sensación de que se ponía mas duro le encanto, Takao pensó lo mismo que el y aun cansado le volvió a investir en el piso, asiéndolos eyacular una otra y otra vez, eso era algo que a todos les encantaba de Takao, que nunca se cansaba de meterla y siempre estaba dura.

Después de una hora los dos chicos bajaron de la habitación y

Se sentaron con los otros, los dos se encontraban muy radiantes, y el chico felino sintió envidia

te divertiste...Takaito- dijo con suma desfachatez, el moreno se le acerco y le susurro al oído

recuerda que mas tarde nos toca-lamió la oreja del felino- y será genial- se separo de el y se sentó junto al rubio, en eso se escucho un ruido muy singular era el sonido de un teléfono celular, todos voltearon hacia el ruso el cual contestaba su teléfono

bueno...- se escucho decir como bienvenida del moreno al interlocutor

Kay...ya mero llego a Japón y quiero que vallas por mi- el ruso se quedo estático

Por que demonios me dices que llegabas la próxima semana- le dijo enojado el ruso

Era una sorpresa...Kay no te molestes...vas a venir por mi si, si- todos veían en el rostro del ruso un coraje inmenso

Esta bien aquí hora llegas-

Como en una hora- el ruso se enojo mas

Diablos...por que tienes que comportarte asi...bien iré por ti te espero en el anden-

Nos vemos Kaycito-

Dewa mata- apago el teléfono y volvió a marcas al parecer a su chofer, después de varios minutos se levanto ante la mirada de sus compañeros

¿A dónde vas Kay?- dijo por fin el moreno

me tengo que ir, voy al aeropuerto- el moreno se levanto ante el con una gran sonrisa

¿podemos ir contigo Kay?- el ruso miro la cara de cachorro que le daba el moreno y los demás, pensó por varios segundo –de todos modos van a conocerlo, que mas da- pensó para si el ruso

esta bien, vamos- dicho esto todos se levantaron y se fueron rápido asta la limosina a la que había llamado con anterioridad.

Después de varios minutos parados esperando al ser misterioso, se escucho la llegada del avión proveniente de Rusia, los pasajeros descendieron de este y se encaminaron por los pasillo, todos esperaban a una persona fría igual a Kay pero eso no paso, ya que un chico de cabellos grisáceos saltaba como loco por el lugar y gritaba a todo pulmón

KAYYYYYY, AQUÍ ESTOY- todos lo miraron con asombro, es que aparte de lo gritón era bastante hermoso, alto, y bien formado, muy parecido a Kay pero con el cabello largo y caía en por la fina espalda capturaba la mirada de todos

Hola a todos, me llamo Kenji y me pueden decir Ken- lucia una mandíbula blanca y feliz, en toda la expresión de la palabra, entonces encontró unos ojos azules y grandes que le miraban con asombro, se le acerco tumbando a Máx al piso, tomo la mano de Takao y la beso

Hola precioso, ¿Cómo te llamas preciosura?- Takao se sonrojo bastante, ante el halago

Me llamo Takao y ¿tu quien eres?- el chico mas alto miro con enojo al ruso

¿Por qué no les has contado de mi hermano?- todos se sorprendieron por eso y se alejaron un poco

si somos hermanos- dijo fría mente el ruso

y somos gemelos- todos abrieron los ojos enormemente, no se la creían, y es que si se parecían solo que como ya dije el chico era igual de alto que Kay pero con cabello mas largo, todos se encontraban atónitos, y eso lo aprovechaba el chico alto, que seguía hablando

y este es el chico tan lindo del que me hablabas Kay- todos en verdad no creían eso, Kay estaba apunto de matar a su hermano

pero sabes algo te lo voy a ganar, hermanito este chico me lo voy a quedar- guiño un ojo picaron, en eso Kay se le iba arrojar encima, pero Ken fue rápido, ya que cogio a Takao y lo monto en su hombro, lo llevo encima de el corriendo a tremenda velocidad que no se le vio, antes de disiparse le grito a su hermano

NOS VEMOS EN CASA, HERMANITO, IRÉ A DIVERTIRME UN RATO- y desapareció a la vista de todos y con Takao encima de el.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

bueno, verdad que nunca se les ocurrio un hermano para Kay y menos gemelo (en lo que cabe de la palabra), bueno espera saber de ustedes pronto, y pues que me queda que decir que soy muy adicata al Lemon, pero eso ya vi que es algo que no es epidemia es solo una pasion, un gusto.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

DEWA MATA

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»


	2. TU ERES

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡Hello boys!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Segundo capitulo:tú eres...

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_tuviste tu tiempo si yo gano el será para mi"_

_-ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Otro capi de esta lemonosa historia, por cierto esta historia, tendrá más que lemon ya que después de un tiempo Takao aceptara algo que todos detestaran, pero no digo más y espero que disfruten de esta dulce historia, os dejo por hoy.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Ya habían pasado mas de cinco horas y no había noticias del hermano de Kai; Ken, no de Takao, el cual había sido secuestrado (en lo que cabe de la palabra), Kai, Reí, Máx y Kenny estaban en casa de Kai, esperaban que Takao le persuadiera de que era hora de ir a casa, ya que el grupo estaban algo preocupados,

Se encontraban en la sala, junto a la chimenea encendida, tomando unos chocolates calientes, en espera de que los dos chicos llegaran y como su Dios estuviera con ellos escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse, los chicos corrieron haber si ellos eran

YA LLEGAMOS A CASA- grito Ken, el grupo se alegro bastante y se sorprendió al ver como había llegado; traía un montonal de bolsas y dulces

¿DONDE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO?- Ken se paro en seco y lo miro triste

yo...- Ken miro hacia donde estaba Takao y se acerco a el, se puso tras el y lo abrazo por la espalda- lo siento...- dijo mimosamente, Kay al ver el rostro de Takao sonrojado, solo desvió la mirada

no deberías portarte asi con personas que no conoces- el ruso se encamino hacia la sala, dejando al grupo desconcertado

valla...pero bueno...a donde fueron- el grupo se acerco a los dos chicos

fuimos a pasear por el centro- decía sin soltar al moreno

si...y el muy terco me compro todo esto- señalo el moreno las miles de bolsas

y por que tanto rato Takaito- dijo mimosamente el rubio que se acercaba asta el moreno incitándolo a besarle, pero al ver eso; Ken le separo del alcance del rubio, los demás se quedaron asombrados

el es mío...asi que ya no lo van a tocar- los tres chicos se enojaron muchísimo al escuchar tan absurdo comentario

el es mío-

el es mío-

el es mío- los tres chicos comenzaron a forcejear con Ken para quedarse con el moreno, pero el que gana es el ruso, el cual cae con Takao al piso

BASTA- grita el moreno enojado, se levanta del piso y se encamina hacia la sala, donde Kai se encontraba, los cuatro chicos de la discusión solo lo miran asombrados alejarse, pero Ken no lo iba a dejar asi, se levanta presuroso y se asoma por el marco de la puerta asi el interior, mira como Taka saluda tiernamente a Kai, en varios segundos cuando mira la delicada sonrisa y el gesto tan tierno que le daba a Kai, pero no pensó mas tiempo y entro a la salón, Kay le miro con enojo Takao sonrojado, el bro(digamos le asi a Ken; solo por ocasiones OK)se acerco asta donde Takao y le abrazo, Takao solo se sonrojaba ante el gesto, Kai solo le rechazo la mirada

Tenias razón hermanito- lamió el cuello y volvió a mirar a Kai con picardía- es muy hermoso- este comentario altero al ruso, pero cuando iba a matar a su hermano, este se aparto, sentándose con Takao a un lado de el

No seas celoso hermanito...es un exquisito chico...-antes de terminar los demás chicos entraron a la sala y miraron a Takao mas rojo que nada

Nos vamos...vienes Takao-

Cla...- no pudo terminar por que Ken le tapo la boca

No el se queda...- y volvió a lamer el cuello de Takao, esto mataba de celos a los chicos

No yo mejor me voy...- pero igual el bro no lo dejaba

Déjalo ir de una vez...- el bro miro a Kai algo sorprendido

Pero es que yo...-

Ya estuviste con el todo el día, déjalo ir, mañana vendrán- Kai persuadió a su hermano y este aflojo el amarre se sus brazos, pero antes de dejarlo ir, le planto en los labios un beso pasional y exquisito ante la vista de todos, después le soltó y le dedico una dulce sonrisa

Te veré mañana precioso- el moreno le sonrió y se fue asta Kai, se inclino y le sonrió

Gracias...- le dijo como un susurro y después se alejo, desde el marco de la puerta les dedico a los dos chicos una sonrisa dulce,

Al caminar algunas calles y soportar el callado ambiente, por fin al llegar casa de Takao y subir a la habitación de este, los tres chicos tomaron represarías contra el moreno, Reí le acorralo apretujando el cuello por la camisa

asi que nos has cambiado- le dijo enojado el chico felino

yo nunca les aria eso chicos- Máx se le acerco y tomo su mano

hazme el amor Takao- chupo los dedos de Takao incitándolo

claro- se soltó del amarre de Reí y se acerco asta el rubio, le comenzó a besar deliciosamente, a lo que el chico felino intromiso su lengua en el arte delicado del beso entre el rubio y el moreno, Máx se comenzó a despojar de las pendas de ambos chicos y Kenny no se quedo atrás ya que le desabrochaba los pantalones a Takao y meterlo dentro de su boca, chupando el gran pene del moreno dentro de ella, y se saco los pantalones e hizo que Kenny también le chupara su pene, y por supuesto Reí no se quedaba atrás, los tres chicos le brindaban el dulce sabor del semen mezclado, pero el rubio aun susurraba al oído del moreno

hazme tuyo...hazme tuyo...metemelo aquí...- el moreno removió a los otros dos chicos y se coloco donde Máx le señalaba su entrada, después de una arremetida el moreno se movió violentamente dentro de Máx y eso incitaba a los otros dos chicos que se masturbaban pegándose al cuerpo de Takao y sintiendo las arremetidas del moreno al rubio, Reí se coloco sobre Máx para que el moreno le chupara su pene excitado y entendió la idea, por su parte Kenny se montaba sobre Takao y besaba apasionado su cuellos, y rozando su cuerpo con el de Takao, los cuatro chicos explotaron después de un grito sofocado, los cuerpos cayeron exhaustos, el rubio se acurruco sobre Takao lo amaba y quería que fuera suyo mas que los demás, quería que el fuera su amor, su único amor, pero aun estaba ingeniando una manera de hacerle ver que amaba de verdad, pero ahora quería disfrutar del cuerpo de Takao de sentirlo cerca de su corazón, en un susurro seco y terso le dijo

te amo Takao, como a nadie- y después se dirigió hacia donde sus amigos estaban en los brazos de Morfeo, del dios del sueño (creo que se llama asi).

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en especial una mansión muy grande donde dos rusos platicaban junto a la chimenea

sabes hermanito...ese lindo Takao, es una pieza de colección, si vieras lo bien que lo pasamos y tan tierno y atento- decía esto con un gesto felino, al notar que su hermano lo ignoraba, hizo algo para que lo mirara- y sabes cuando lo sujetaba de la cintura me miraba como si mi parecido contigo no existiera, y me beso- el ruso volteo rápido hacia donde estaba su Bro – sabes me encantara probar su culito- le ruso arrugo la frente en son de enojo y se levanto rápido, se dirigió asta su hermano y le levanto un dedo en son de reproche

si tú le pones una mano encima yo....-

que...que me aras...hermanito- el ruso se detuvo y se reprocho su comportamiento – acaso estas celoso Kaicito- el ruso le dio la espalda- por que yo no sere el primero en provar su culo, ya que al parecer hay mas que ya lo tienes- el ruso volvio a voltear –a quieres saber quienes son- el ruso le miro con mas enojo

pues sabes que no te lo diré- el bro se levanto de su lugar y salio de la habitación- buenas noches Kaicito- y subió las escaleras, el ruso se quedo algo estático y solo agacho su rostro para y llorar algunas lagrimas, pero cuando se iba a reprochar una voz le llamo

por cierto donde voy a dormir- esto hizo caer a Kai de la impresión, se levanto y recobro su postura

vamos te diré- y el ruso fue seguido por el bro.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

al fin otro capi, espero que les aya gustado, el capi, gracias a tan lindas personitas que me escriben Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo, El Espíritu de Kokoro Yana, Zei Ivanov , Yuuna Ushiha Tamy, fantasma de la niebla , que muy lindas me mandaron rewied, les dedico el capi, y próximos mas, y gracias a aquellas que me consideran ya su escritora favorita, y pues a pesar de tener 17 años, se que el escribir es difícil, pero a mi me encanta, ya que te expresas, como si lo que escribes te estuviera pasando(sin malinterpretar) o te imaginas lo que pensarían los personajes en tal situación, el escribir es un arte y todos somos artistas, no lo olviden, nos veremos pronto amigos mío, mil besos.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	3. EL ES::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡Hello boys!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Tercer capitulo:el es...

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

aquí estoy nuevamente, reportándome mis generales, jeje, y como siempre les he dicho soy fanática de escribir, y cuando mi novio me compre mi computadora portátil podré escribir mas y mejor, así que si mas por que ya me duele la espalda, y la neta esto me caerá de maravilla, por el momento le agradezco a todas por ser mis mas lindas seguidoras, y con respecto a lo de las chicas pues ya verán, aun que creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que voy hacer verdad, pero bueno les dejo con el finc, que lo disfruten un beso y pronto sabrán de mi.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

sentía los ojos pesados, y el aliento de mas de una persona sobre el, eran sus chicos, los chicos que amaba tanto, Reí su chico que hacia el amor como un gato, Kenny que hacia el amor como si fuera todo un experto explorador, Max que era el mas dulce de todos, los amaba, pero sentía algo mas fuerte por Kai por eso nunca se quiso acostar con el, o incitarlo, el era mas especial y sabia que si lo rechazaba jamás se lo perdonaría y si se daban las cosas es que siempre durada su amor, mientras tanto tendría que ser el semen de sus amigos

Takao...auuhammm...ya te levantaste...- el rubio se acerco mas a el, y se cobijo en sus brazos

Si...que tal dormiste Maxito- el rubio lamió su pecho en busca de mas emoción, se encontró con las tetillas, las acaricio, se las metió en la boca, y las succiono como si estas les fueran a dar leche, el moreno sentía un calor que iba de su estomago asta llegar asta su boca y escapando como un leve gemido - Aahhh...Maxxx...quieres mas...- el rubio asintio con un leve gemido, sin dejar su tarea, chupaba y le daba lenguetadas a las exquisitas tetillas que se ergian ante el, intercambiando una a otra, si mas se subio lentamente sobre Takao, colocando sus piernas a los costados, después las dejo para ir bajando lentamente y llegar al homblogo undido, metio su lengua dentro de el, simulando como si le penetrara, el moreno se empezo a sangolotar de exitacion, el rubio siguió bajando ya que senti en su cuerpo desnudo la exitacion de Takao, pero al verla tan grande y levantada, no espero mas y se le metio dentro de su ano, sentandose bruscamente, en busca de un plena penetración

Aaaahhhhhmmmm...- se detuvo cuando sintió las manos de Takao sobre las suyas

No...aahhh...lo hagas...si te duele...ahaahh- el rubio negó con la cabeza y comenzó a levantarse y bajar tan rápido como podía, el moreno le tomo de las caderas para ayudarle en esa dura tarea, el rubio entonces sintió como algo caliente le llegaba asta las entrañas arqueando la espalda en el acto, y el moreno sofocando un grito de satisfacción

Ahhhhh...- el rubio se recostó sobre el pecho de Takao sin sacar el pene de este, lo quería siempre ahí, donde solo existían ellos dos, el moreno tomo las cobijas y las coloco sobre Max y el, le acaricio la mejilla, asiendo que este le mirara sonrojado

Deja que saco mi pene- pero el rubio le retuvo

Déjalo ahí...me gusta sentirte dentro de mi...-el moreno se enterneció por lo que le decía su rubio

Pero te lastimaras y ...- antes de poder terminar el rubio presiono sus labio sobre los de Takao, metiendo su lengua dentro de esta, el moreno paso sus manos por encima de sus hombros buscando profundizar el beso y sofocando suspiros calidos y amables, en eso los chicos se despertaron, y al ver el resiente semen regado en las sabanas se enojaron

Que malo eres Takao, yo también quiero otra- dijo indignado el chico felino, y Kenny mientras se acercaban, levantaron las sabanas y vieron que el pene de Takao estaba dentro de Max, pero el moreno se apresuro a sacarlo y levantarse

Creo que ya es hora de levantarse, así que a bañarse- el moreno se apresuro a llegar asta el baño y se metió dentro de la regadera y sin mas el rubio entro serrando la puerta tras el, Reí y Kenny tocaron la puerta enojados, y en eso el moreno sintió las manos de Max acariciarle desde atrás, bajando lentamente sus manos por su cuerpo asta llegar al pene rígido, pero con cada toque se comenzó a levantar, pero el moreno lo aparto – Max vamos a tener un baño normal, después lo aremos si- el rubio se entristeció por que no lo dejaba pero al sentir los labios de Takao sobre los de el, accedió, el rubio tallaba placidamente el hermoso cuerpo que ante el se encontraba desnudo y al igual Takao le tallo los cabellos y la piel, retirando con entusiasmo los rastros de semen , lavando con cuidado su delicada piel, al terminar los dos chicos salieron y enfrentaron los rostros enojados de Reí y Kenny, pero rápidamente se acerco a ellos y le dio un beso fugas en los labios- entren a bañarse- los dos asintieron y en menos de media hora estaban cambiados, lo que no se esperaron fue que repentinamente una limosina se estaciono frente a la casa de los Kinomiya y de ella bajaba un ruso muy emocionado

TAKAAAOOOO...- grito al verlo tan hermoso, tirandose sobre sus brazos

Deja esas estupideces y compórtate- dijo el ruso fríamente- buenos días Takao- el moreno le sonrió

Bueno días Kai... ¿Por qué han venido tan temprano?-

Es que Ken quería verte y no me dejo en paz, asta que accedí- el moreno miro al bro frente a el con una enorme sonrisa

Si me moría por verte Takaito- el bro se resguardaba en brazas del moreno, en eso una voz familiar se escucha

MUCHACHOS YA LLEGE, ¿Dónde ESTAN?- era el abuelo del moreno, al entrar y ver la escena del bro de Kai con su nieto se sorprendió, pero mas al acercarse este y estrechar su mano

Abuelo, mucho gusto, soy como quien dice su nuero, y usted mi suegro, que le parece si le invito a comer con nosotros en un restaurante muy elegante y de exquisita comida- el anciano solo lo miraba con asombro, pero al escuchar gratis y comida, le paso una mano por el hombro y con una sonrisa dijo

Takao, que novio tan simpático tienes, y además un chico que nos va a invitar a comer, me cae bien el chico vamos- los chicos le miraron con asombro, pero no pudieron protestar ya que el bro los jalo a la limosina metiéndolos a todos, el rubio trato de sentarse a un lado de Takao, pero el bro lo tiraba, no lo quería cerca de su amor, perro igual se arrimaba y se peleaba por un brazo del moreno, los chicos enfrente de ellos los miraban con asombro y desconcierto, a los pocos minutos la limosina se detuvo y llegaron a un lujoso restaurante, la comida en aquel lugar fue mas de lo que esperaban menos del comportamiento de Max y Ken, los dos se la pasaron asiéndole la comida imposible a Takao, asta que el ruso se molesto tanto que los calmo

¡¡¡BASTA USTEDES DOS, QUE ACASO NO VEN COMO LO MOLESTAN!!!- tomo de la mano a Takao y se lo llevo lejos de su alcance haber si así se calmaba, pero no era tan fácil como eso y los dos chicos no se estuvieron en paz, y Kai tuvo una gran idea, agarro del brazo al moreno y lo jalo asta llegar al cuarto de limpieza, lo metió rápido y espero que los chicos pasaron de largo, y hay van, -wuuuaaaammmmm- ya no se escuchaba mas solo la respiración acelerada de Takao, por dios no se había fijado donde lo había metido, y los dos se encontraban pegados, en aquel diminuto lugar, el moreno esta muy incomodo por que le calaba uno de los brazos del ruso, y este tuvo que pasarlo por encima de el, ósea lo tuvo que abrazar, los dos chicos se miraron por largo rato, en eso el ruso se fijo en algo mas que en los ojos del moreno, en sus labios, se veían tan sabrosos, que sintió la necesidad de probarlos, y se acerco lentamente al moreno, poco a poco sentía como sus respiraciones se unían en una, asta que rozo los labios, pero el moreno se aparto y se abrazo con fuerza del ruso, colocando su cabeza entre el cuellos del ruso y su rostro, Kai se sorprendió pero lo abrazo fuertemente, y por su parte el moreno se aferraba mas, cuando Takao iba a decir algo la puerta se abrió, era Ken molesto

simplemente no se vale- dijo indignado, tomo la mano del moreno y lo jalo, pegándolo a su cuerpo- ahora me toca a mi- dijo picadamente, sacando a Kai de la pequeña habitación y metiéndose con Takao, cerro la puerta por dentro para que no le abrieran, ahora el moreno estaba indefenso ante ese lobo, de afuera se escuchaba a Kai reclamarle

voy a ir por las llaves con el gerente y cuando te atrape te matare- y se escucho que se marchaba el ruso, el moreno miro con miedo al bro que lo miraba con lujuria

ahora eres mío Takaito- el morenos sintió los labios del bro en los suyos, trato de separarlo pero este era mas fuerte, y tuvo que doblegarse, sintiendo como le abrazaba fuertemente, metía una de sus piernas por en medio y la restregaba contra la pelvis del moreno excitándolo a gran medida, el moreno se separo para tomar aire y dejar salir un gemido

ahahhh...- pero nuevamente tenia a Ken sobre el besándolo con mas pasión – suéltame Ken no quiero...- pero el bro no lo soltaba y no pensaba en aserlo, ahora que aria Takao, antes de que pudiera ensar en algo, la puerta se abrio y por ella entro Kai

que malo eres Kai, yo me quería divertir- Kai no presto atención a su bro y jalo al moreno, sacándolo de ese aprieto

te he dicho que no lo toques- el ruso le cerro la puerta en su cara, y el moreno sintió ganas de llorar- llora aquí- el ruso le abrazo mientras el moreno se soltaba llorando amargamente, cuando el bro salio del armario y lo vio y se entristeció al verlo llorar de esa manera se acerco lentamente, y le abrazo por de tras

lo siento Takao, no quise acerté llorar, perdóname- el moreno se giro y encontró sinceridad en sus ojos y le dedico una dulce sonrisa, el bro le tomo de la mano y la beso dulcemente, en eso los chicos los llaman, el moreno se limpio rápido sus ojos y se soltó del agarre del ruso para ir con ellos

creo que el amor duele- dijo el ruso a su hermano

pero debes tener tu cabeza sobre tu cuello, no querrás lastimarlo- dijo el bro mientras alcanzaba a su moreno.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado, el siguiente capi estará de poca, así que sin mas me despido, un beso y les veré pronto, descansen y disfruten la vida.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	4. cuando el…

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

¡¡Hello boys!!

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Cuarto capitulo: cuando el…

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

"_ser amado es algo increible, pero lo es mas si tambien amo"_

_-Ahza777-_

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Ahhh como disculparme no tiene palabras, tengo mucho que no escribo, solo que son tantas cosas que ya asta libro podria escrivir XDD, pero lo mas reciente es que aparte del cosplay, me mude a USA y me estoy acostumbrado a este lado del rio,mando un beso a todas las que me escriben, perdon si ando medio fuera de condicion pero es que si no es algo es otro XDDD, pero bueno espero minimo acabar algunas historias, ahh si quieren verme les dejo mi fotolog.. besos, antes de que se olvide esta maquina no tiene una letra hehehe no puedo escribir bien algo asi como nino, perdon es americana XDD, besos

/ahzamiracle

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

La cena se volvio calmada despues de lo ocurrido, el Moreno se habia apenado por su comportamiento y Ken se sentia mal por haber hecho llorar a Takao, para disimular el comportamiento de takao se dedico a entretener al abuelo del Moreno dandole sake o contando anecdotas. Por su parte Kai miraba al pensativo Moreno, queria tanto asercarse a el, pero su ser se lo prohibia, en momentos le veia suspirar y en otros platicar leventemente con los chicos, al terminar de comer, el abuelo con una sonrisa y palmeando su estomago dijo

Ahhh estuvo muuuy bueno… - el abuelo fue el primero en subirse nuevamente a la limocina antes que los demas, Takao tenia la intencion de subir tambien pero antes de hacerlo, Ken le detuvo sujetando su mano

Ahh.. Takao lo siento…- dijo casi como susurro, a lo cual Takao solo le dio una dulce sonrisa

No te preocupes- dijo soltandose del agarre y entrando a la limosina, ya adentro los chicos platicaban animadamente, planenado a donde ir, por su parte el abuelo dijo llamando la atencion de todos

Bueno muchachos parece que yo que yo me quedo por aqui adelante, tengo que comprar algunas cosas, les vere mas tarde…- los chicos asintieron, despues de que el abuelo bajara siguieron su camino, nuevamente continuo la conversacion

Bueno entonces que aremos- dijo Rei

Bueno que les parece si hacemos una party – alzo la voz Ken, que solo queria pasar un tiempo con Takao

Pero eso se tiene que planear con dias de anticipacion- dijo seriamente kai, el cual no miraba a ningun lado en particular, solo en momentos miraba de reojo a Takao

Naaaa, eso si se quiere se puede hacer en Segundo, si se quiere XDDD- el vivaz Kei abrazo a Takao, el cual no se siente bien siendo abrazado por alguien frente a Kai, sus amigos se mantienen al marguen cuando esta Kai presente, solo Max es el unico que puede comportarse como gatito con Takao frente a Kai, a lo cuala este no le le molestaba ( tanto)-ok, vamos a la playa …-sin escuchar algun otro cometario de los presentes le dio intrucciones al chofer y en menos de 10 minutos ya habia arribado, todos bajaron y sin mas se despojaron de sus camisas y zapatos, corrieron al mar, Takao con algo de pena se quito su playera, Kai no pudo quitar su vista de aquella accion, un sonrojo surco su rostro a lo cual Ken noto y no le gusto, sin mas se acerco a Takao y lo abrazo- vamos, ven conmigo al mar-le cargo sin esfuerzo, corrio por la playa, ya estando dentro de este le arrojo dentro del agua, Takao se asuto un poco y como pudo se abrazo de Ken

WIAAA… NO ME SUELTES…-decia algo asustado Takao que de por si no sabia nadar bien y menos entrando asi, ya al sentirse seguro se solto y los chicos empezaron a jugar, bueno el unico que no jugaba era Kai el cual solo miraba a Takao, verlo con esa sonrisa, era lo que le habia enamorado, pero el no podia saber sus sentimientos, el pensaba que no le amaba, con todos era de una manera y a el solo le trataba de sierta manera, para Kai era como si le tuviera miedo, suspiro para luego caminar por la playa, Takao por su parte vio que caminaba solo y deceaba ir con el, como pudo se safo de los chicos para alcanzar a Kai- ESPERAME… le alcanzo a decir, antes de decir algo mas, el Moreno se tropezo cayengo a la arena lastimandose, Kai corre a socorrer a Takao

Estas bien- decia Kai mientras veia si era algo grave, Tkao miro con dulzura a Kai, estaba tan serca, lo cual despues de asistir al Moreno pudo notar, Kai no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la respiracion de ambos se aceleraron, los latidos de los corazones casi eran suseptibles al oido humano

Kai…puedo hacerte una… pregunta?- dijo con dificultadel Moreno

Ahh..si…- pareciera que ambos ocultaban algo ya que les era dificil para ellos habalr de ese tema

Kai… tu… que..- tomo aire…-que sientes… por mi…- lo ultimo lo dijo como susurro,Kai se sorprendio y mas aun al no saber como decirlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien llamo a Takao

Ahhhh aqui estan…- Ken se sorprendio al verlos en la arena.. y se apresuto acercarse- que paso?- dijo preocupado al Moreno, de un golpe quito a Kai de junto al Moreno par aver la pierna de este

No es nada…- dijo sonriendo, pero antes de poder terminar Ken le tocaba el rostro con su mano, con su dedo pulgar rosaba los labios dulces y suabes del Moreno, Takao estaba totalemten sonrojado aquel que estaba frente a el era tan parecido a Kai, que por un Segundo penso que el era, Ken aserco sus labios a los del Moreno rosandolos con los suyos, pero antes de poder besarle, Kai le golpe

Que..te pasa Kai?- dijo enojado Ken, el cual no esperaba esa reaccion…-

Tu y yo tenemos que hablar…- la voz de Kai era mas que molesta y su hermano parecia estar entretenido con esa situacion, ambos chicos caminaron a un lugar mas apartado, apra que nadie les escuchara

Ahora regresamos Takao…- le mando un beso con la mano, pero Takao estaba algo preocupado no podia dejar que ellos se lastimaran por su culpa

Ahora si.. dime que estas planeando Ken?...- le dijo casi gritandole

Como que, que planeo…? Yo no planeo nada…-

No soy estupido, se nota que quieres con Takao…-

Ahhh, pero a ti no te gusta, o si?...- decia maliciosamente ken

No tengo por que decirte a ti, lo que sienta o no…- Ken pudo notar que Takao se acercaba lentamente, y ahi es donde podria hacer algo para que Takao fuera solo suyo

-ahh entonces no sientes nada por el?- esa voz era maliciosa

Es lo que queires escuchar… quieres que diga, NO ME GUSTA, JAMAS LO HE VISTO DE ESA MANERA, NO LO AMO…- aquello fue lo que pudo escuchar Takao, el cual estaba completamente sorprendido no espera eso, mas bien no queria escuchar eso, eso no, simplemente no eso… las lagrimas recorieron sus mejillas, su Corazon temblo, pero antes de poder escuchar algo mas, corrio, lo mas que pudo, no impotaba a donde, solo no queria ver nunca mas a Kai, el era el amor de su vida, pero no le corresponderia jamas, mil pensamientos pasaron por su mente, pero la peor fue "NO LO AMO"…

Buaaa….-el dolor recorrio el pecho de Takao, esa sensasion de no ser amado, era algo que jamas podria supercar…- ahhh… ahhhhhhh… - mas lagrimas salian, el dolor era inmenso

Dejame estar contigo…- le dijo alguien que le abrazo por detras, era Ken, que le habia seguido despues de dejar a su hermano hablando, su plan estaba funcionando, ahora su bello Moreno esta vulnerable… takao recosto su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ken, el era muy parecido a Kai, tal vez, solo tal vez, el podria sustiturle en su Corazon, Takao se giro y viendo los ojos deKen, coloco sus brazos sobre los hombres de este, serro los ojos y aun con lagrimas en los ojos se hacerco a el, besandole sin que nadie le obligara, pero Kai lo vio todo, Takao le correspondio a Ken aquie solo habia conocido hacia horas, y no a el, como paso esto, como es que Takao, antes de poder terminar Takao dijo algo

Por favor,… no me dejes…- Takao seguia llorando, esa sensacion jamas hiba a desaparecer, y aun mas ese amor.

Jejeje.. ahora eres mio….- susurro para si Ken, el cual tenia todo planeado.


End file.
